jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Death Rite
Batra is a Myra-Zuran and creator of the group known as The Strikes. He is also known as the supervillain Death Rite. 'Origins' Batra was one of the greatest Nexus Masters of Myra-Zur and would teach the young Destiny Shield for the future. It would be one day however that the peaceful life on Myra-Zur would end and the Krytonians arrived in force led by Admiral Zod. The Myra-Zurans were outgunned in terms of technology and the Kryptonians gained powers with the use of the yellow sun in the vicinity. Despite this, Batra was hell-bent on tipping the scales in the favor of his people, leading him to break the most sacred law of all Myra-Zurans: the breaking of the barrier to the prime nexus. Selecting the mightiest of his people's warriors, Batra would smash the weakening barriers and channel immeasurable power to said warriors, which would begin fighting back against the Kryptonian military. Despite his treachery, Batra was sucked into a hellish dimensional plain where he would become greatly deformed and remained there for decades. It was this prison however that saved him from the destruction of his home planet. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 17 Episode 19 Episode 23 Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Myra-Zuran Physiology:' Having been born on the planet Myra-Zur, Death Rite was known to be a powerful master in the mystical arts, as well as a powerful nexus master. **'Invulnerability:' Death Rite's body is extremely resilient to physical attack, ranging from bullets, blades, even lasers. Amazons like Donna Troy are literally incapable of leaving a dent on his body. His body is immune to the affects of magic, as well as drugs and diseases. **'Superhuman Strength:' As a being of immense power, Death Rite is capable of lifting tons over his head with ease. He's also capable of matching the brute strength of Valor Shield as well. **'Superhuman Speed:' Death Rite is extremely fast and is capable of moving faster than the human eye can track. This however can be challenged by those with superhuman speed which can match or surpass his own. He can also apply his speed to his reflexes. **'Superhuman Stamina:' As strong as he is, Death Rite's stamina is also extremely enhanced. Such stamina allows him to remain in a fight longer than many, even Valor Shield. **'Superhuman Senses:' Death Rite's senses give him a great advantage against his enemies. He is capable of hearing, seeing, even smelling things farther and greater than any human being. Like all Myra-Zurans, he also possesses the unique ability to sense the DNA of pure Kryptonians. **'Accelerated Healing:' Like all Myra-Zurans, Death Rite's healing factor gives him the ability to regenerate lost and damaged tissue at a rate faster than any human being. **'Longevity:' Like all Myra-Zurans, Death Rite has the ability to live for a very long time. It is indeterminate how long he can live however. **'Telepathy:' **'Energy Absorption:' **'Flight:''' Abilities Category:Myra-Zurans Category:Supervillains Category:Metahumans Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Males